Midnight Rendezvous retold
by kcdancer
Summary: Here's an alternate version to the episode in season six The Courtship of Wyatt's Father also known as Midnight Rendezvous
1. Chapter 1

Here's an alternate interpretation of "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father"

So Phoebe suggested that they just tell Piper and Leo about Chris: _Phoebe: Hey, look, I have an idea. Call me crazy, but why don't we just tell them the truth._ Here's what might have happened if they actually did tell them.

"Okay Paige, we have tried almost everything, what other choice do we have?" Phoebe was getting frustrated. She didn't want to upset Piper and Leo but she didn't want Chris to not exist in the future. "Well… what do you suggest?" Paige sighed, finally giving in. "Well, I guess we'll tell them together…" Phoebe took a deep breath and headed out of the kitchen

Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch talking; Wyatt was on Piper's lap giggling. "Uh Piper Leo, can we talk to you two for a minute?" Phoebe was nervous but she knew it had to be done. "Sure, let me go put Wyatt down for his nap." Piper got up and headed upstairs carrying Wyatt. Leo followed Phoebe and Paige into the kitchen.

Piper came back and sat down next to Leo at the kitchen table across from Phoebe and Paige. "Okay so, there's no easy way to tell you guys this so we're just gonna come out and say it." Phoebe's voice was tense. "Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good." Piper smirked and Leo chuckled.

Phoebe took a deep breath, "Chris is your son." "From the future. He came back to save his family." Paige was nervous. Piper and Leo were speechless. "No, but that's not possible because that would require us to…" Piper stopped mid-sentence. "Oh my god."

"We have literally tried everything short of a spell or a potion, but if Chris isn't conceived soon he won't exist in the future." "Which means he wouldn't have come back to save Wyatt." Paige was barely breathing. Piper had stopped breathing completely. "We'll, uh leave you two to talk." Phoebe and Paige stood up and left the kitchen, leaving a deafening silence behind.

Leo could barely get the words out, "Should I… um, do you want me to… go, talk to the…" he couldn't even finish the sentence. "Um, yeah, I guess so." Piper finally recaptured her breath. Leo began to orb out. "Uh, Leo wait." Piper stopped him. "What is it?" "Um, I'm gonna take a shower so just let Phoebe or Paige know when you get back." "Okay." Leo orbed out and Piper sat barely being able to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. I'm in Santa Barbara and couldn't get on the internet for a while. Thanks for the reviews!

Piper was in the shower, her mind moving a million miles an hour. _How can this be happening? What am I gonna do? If I… if Leo and I… ugh why does my destiny have to be so freaking confusing!_

Leo had orbed in and was standing outside the shower watching his beautiful wife, wondering if she was thinking the same things he was. _I can't believe this. How are we supposed to deal with this? If I hold her, I'll never want to let go. I don't know if I can do this._

He took a deep breath and in barely a whisper said, "Piper?" Piper was startled. "Yeah?" "Can I uh, can I join you?" A small smile crept across Piper's face. _Here goes._ "Um, yeah sure." Leo took off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Piper's face was filled with confusion, but at the same time passion. She had so longed to feel his arms around her and smell the sweet scent he had, and now she would have it. Piper reached for the shampoo on the ground but Leo gently grabbed her hand to stop her. Piper's breath stopped. Leo took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. Piper's skin began to tingle. Leo placed his hand on her face, cradling her cheek as she leaned into it. "I never stopped loving you." (I had to put that line in there, it's just so perfect)

Piper held onto Leo's wrist and softly kissed his hand. Leo wrapped his other had around Piper's back, pulling her closer to him. Piper placed her other hand on Leo's chest. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to touch his smooth skin. Leo held her face and placed his lips softly on Piper's hoping she wouldn't back away. With both hands on his chest she returned the kiss but did slowly pull her face away from his. Her eyes were filled with pain but somehow she was begging for more. She gently kissed him again this time with a little more passion.

Her breath was getting shorter, she was gasping for air. Oh how she missed this feeling. The exhilarating freedom you feel when you're in the arms of the one you love. Like it's just you and this person and as long as you're together; nothing can touch you. Leo's mind was racing; he had been waiting so long for this moment. He had imagined how it would have been, how it would have started, where they would be, all of it. And even though this wasn't how he had pictured it, the outcome would be the same; he would make love to her.

Leo moved his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She could feel him getting hard near her hip. She circled her arms around his neck and she slightly groaned as he slowly backed her up against the shower wall. Bracing himself against the wall with one arm he held her face the way he did when she had cast that truth spell and they had first kissed.

Their kisses grew more passionate and their breathing heavier. Leo placed light kisses on her cheeks and down along her jaw line, remembering every curve of her face he had once memorized. He began gently sucking her neck causing her to moan with pleasure. Her hands were now holding his muscular biceps as she tried to steady her breathing and control herself from suddenly taking charge. She moved one hand down to his hardness and tenderly stroked it causing him to groan resting his head on her shoulder. She applied a little more pressure on him and he shivered in ecstasy. She let go of him and rinsed her hand off in the warm shower water streaming down on them. He decided to return the favor and, with one arm cupping her bottom, inserted two fingers into her warm opening. She gasped and murmured, "Leo" before lightly nibbling on his ear. He curled his fingers inside her waiting for her to come remembering that she had always loved when he did that. She leaned her head against the shower wall moaning with butterflies in her stomach. Still loving her with his fingers, Leo had resumed massaging her neck as a smile crept across his face. Piper pulled his face back up to hers and fervently kissed him.


	3. Note to readers

I'm so sorry you've all had to wait for such a long time for me to update. School has just recently started and college classes are really weighing me down. Sorry to disappoint you. I will be working on it but I don't want to add something that isn't very good just to add a chapter. Again, sorry for the long hiatus.


	4. Chapter 3

So sorry it's been so long. I know I always hate it when authors take forever to update. Tsk tsk, I'm such a hypocrite. But, I wanted to make sure I write well and not just spit something out for the sake of updating quickly. Thanks for the reviews!

She murmured in between kisses, "Can we… we… get out?" Leo turned around and shut off the water and Piper held onto his other hand. Leo led her out of their bathroom, through the darkness and over to their bed. The bed they hadn't shared in what felt like an eternity. It had been so long since Leo had been in their room, but even in the shadows, he made his way around the furniture.

Slowly, she inched backwards until she could rest her head on the pillows. Leo gently crawled on top of her and propped himself up on his elbows above her. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he lowered his face to her smooth stomach soothingly kissing her. Piper embraced his head with her hand, running her fingers through his hair. Her other arm was above her head preparing to grip the headboard of the bed when he finally satisfied her. Leo moved down and ran his hands up and around her legs, gently kissing her every once and a while. When he came upon her warm folds he let out a hot breath and traced around them with his tongue.

Finally she came, she gasped and grabbed the headboard with one hand and the soft silky sheets with the other; soiling the sheets with her sweet release. "Oh my… oh God." Piper couldn't remember the last time he had loved her this well. Leo continued his kisses up her stomach and settled at her breasts. He placed his lips around her right nipple and lightly sucked on it. He moved his left hand back down and delicately ran his fingers across her stomach, feeling her flinch. Piper had to bite her lip in order to prevent her from screaming in ecstasy. She moved her hand back to Leo's head and played with his ear. She ran the fingers of her other hand down his back generating tiny shivers from him.

"Come on, Leo. I can't wait any longer." Piper pleaded. Leo loved hearing her beg for him. He brought his face up to hers and stared into her dazzling eyes. He whispered a soft, "I love you." Piper held her breath and braced herself as he steadily entered her. Piper spread her legs to allow him better access. Finally, after bottling this passion inside of him for so many months, he was able to expel it. He continued to penetrate her slowly waiting for her to initiate what to do next. She raised her lips to his and forced her tongue into his mouth.

Piper continued kissing him wishing that this moment could last forever. She was embracing his head gently gripping his hair with one hand; the other soothingly rubbing his back. Suddenly something inside her burst and she needed more, "Harder, harder." Leo began to thrust harder and faster. Leo circled his right arm around Piper's back and used his left to raise her leg around him. His breathing started to mimic his rhythm. She was so incredible and so good to him; he couldn't believe he had been able to control himself all these months. He listened to the familiar sound of the bedsprings as they danced with them.


	5. Chapter 4

Again, so sorry for the delay.

"Yes, yes, oh God oh." Leo couldn't remember the last time Piper had sounded like this with him. A smile crept across his face as he traced her cheek down to her neck and across her shoulder with kisses. Piper gently rolled them over and sat up so that she was straddling him. Her hands placed on his stomach, she rocked back and forth, rotating her hips, feeling him inside her at every angle. She dropped her head back and felt her hair swaying across her back. Leo looked up at Piper and was amazed by how beautiful she was and how he made her feel. It had never been like this; their passion together had never been this strong before.

He was getting closer and he could feel that she was too. He placed his hands on her and guided her hips slowly caressing her smooth skin with his thumbs. Piper leaned forward placing her hands on either side of his shoulders, her hair dropped down surrounding her face and she flicked her head to move it away from her eyes.

Unable to control himself, Leo moved her hips faster and harder. "Oh, Piper. Oh, I can't… I can't hold on much… longer." Leo didn't want to come before her; he wanted this to be perfect for her. "Don't… hold back. Come now… I'm ready. Oh God, Leo. Now. Now."

Leo tightened his grip on her hips as he emptied himself into her. "Ahhhh!" He moaned in painful pleasure. Piper sprung back up to sitting and almost screamed as she felt his fluids collide with hers. She tried to steady her breathing as she slowly leaned forward again until she collapsed onto Leo chest. Still inside her, Leo put his arms around her and smelled her hair the way he always used to after they made love.

Piper gently pulled herself away from Leo and rolled onto her back. "Oh…my…God." Her mouth was dry and her throat was soar from all of her heavy breathing and panting. "Yeah." Leo chuckled. They lay there for a while reveling in the aftershock of their mind blowing orgasms. Then Piper rolled back resting her head and upper body on Leo's chest, placing her hand over his heart feeling it as it's beating slowed. Leo draped his arm across her back and placed a kiss on her head.

After a few minutes, Leo broke the silence. "You know, part of me is glad that Phoebe and Paige didn't cast a spell on us." Piper lifted her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Why's that?" Leo smiled and stroked her cheek, "Because then I probably wouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did." Piper chuckled in agreement and lifter her mouth to his lips, kissing him tenderly. "I love you, Leo." She whispered, her lips still touching his. "I love you too."

Nine months later, baby Chris was born.

Wow I can't believe how freaking long it took me to write that! I'm so sorry. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
